Copping Out
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Duncan gets into a fight with his sort of-not really "girlfriend" Courtney and the police in the form of a sexy latino guy named Alejandro breaks it up. They later have an encounter and fun stuff happens. Duncan is amazed that someone as beautiful as Alejandro wants to pursue a relationship with him but whatever, he's desperate.


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any associated characters.

"I hate you! I never want to see your face again!" It came completely out of left field and he was stunned when his girlfriend of two years started yelling at him. "I never want to see your lying cheating ass ever again you prick! Get out!"

"I don't understand, why are you so upset?" He asked confused. She looked at him angrily.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out what?"

"That you were hooking up with Gwen behind my back!"

"What are you talking about? Me and Gwen are just friends!"

"Yeah, 'just friends.' Just friends who had their tongues down each other's throats at the party a few weeks ago!" Duncan winced. He had forgotten that but it wasn't that big a deal. After all, drunken mistakes happen. It had been a bad day with Courtney once again nagging at him about his friends, his life, about everything even the way he dressed and talked. He had needed some time away from her and so when he found out about the party he had to go, it also was a bit of an f-you to Courtney though he had no intent of telling her about it. So he was down and buying some drinks and then one drink turned to two and then six and then he had lost count. He saw Gwen who looked absolutely stunning that night and she was also having boyfriend troubles so he and Gwen got to talking about their relationships, he had been really wasted then, and well it turned into a sloppy kiss which had become more passionate and then he had taken her to an upstairs room. She looked amazing and sick of the shit with Courtney, Duncan had wanted to sleep with Gwen but Gwen had somehow found the willpower to stop them and push him off saying he was drunk. He certainly had been but he still tried. She pushed him off again and then they just laid together in the bed as he had passed out.

So it was an almost event, but Duncan had not had sex with Gwen. He had been relieved the next day even if a part of him had wished it happened, but as his friend that would have been awkward and Gwen actually was in love with Trent. He thanked her for stopping him and she said don't mention it and they agreed that they wouldn't have talked about it. Courtney must have found out somehow from someone with a big blabbermouth. If he ever found out who it was, they were going to be in so much trouble. As it was though…

"Nothing happened!" he shouted. "Sure I kissed her but nothing else! I was drunk!"

"You always are. But Heather told me she saw you and Gwen going up into one of the bedrooms." Duncan swore internally. Heather was such a blabbermouth and butting into everyone's business where it was not wanted.

"And you believed her? She's not exactly what you call a trustworthy person."

"I know. I didn't believe her at first either but when I talked to Bridgette she said something similar and I believe her as unlike you, she's not a liar."

"I haven't lied! Okay yes me and Gwen went to the room and I wanted to fuck her but nothing happened!" Duncan shouted annoyed by Courtney's tone. Her eyes narrowed and moved forward. Duncan took a step back.

"Excuse me? Did you say you wanted to?" Shit he had. He was so frazzled things had just come out of his mouth.

"Well it's not like we've been doing anything." Duncan really wished he could put a foot in his mouth to stop the verbal deluge from coming out.

"How dare you! You know I've been busy with classes!"

"I know but even before then you haven't been with me. I mean, it's been over a year. A whole year I've been good. Do you know how hard that was? Especially since you treat me like dirt."

"I treat you like dirt?"

"Yeah you do, always criticizing and complaining, acting all moody and sullen all the time. You've changed Courtney. You nag nag nag at me all the time, complaining about my looks, insulting my friends, make nasty rude comments, tell everyone what an ignorant buffoon I am all the time and in my hearing of all things, what an awful person I am, how you are only with me out of pity..." Duncan stopped there catching his breath.

"And we fight all the time and you throw things at me and I've lost count of how many times you hit me and I let you because you were drunk or depressed or out of your mind hoping it would let whatever is eating at you out. But you continue to do it. Then you started seeing that guy Jose or whatever and I'm sick of it.

"Me and Jose are just friends," Courtney said.

"Yeah, friends with benefits. Just stop lying, I saw you too. What do you think made me so upset I had to drink and then want to sleep with Gwen?"

"That is a lie!"

"No it's not! It wasn't just that one time either! I had to hear from DJ and Geoff about the times they saw you on campus talking to the douche and you kissed him and he'd kiss you back and give you some sort of present. I found the jewelry he gave you."

"We never had sex!" Courtney shouted.

"Neither did Gwen and I and stop lying you bitch! Worst of all is that I don't care and still love you. I still come home to you even if you've been with another man hoping you would get it and become the Courtney I loved. But you're just a whore!" That felt good. Duncan felt exhilarated and free at letting out his pent up frustrations. He had wanted to say something for the longest time. Suddenly there was a crack across his face and then another. She then kicked him between his legs and he fell down hard. Between tears in his eyes, he looked up and saw a bestial look of rage on Courtney's face. She looked ready to kill. She was going to kill him. Suddenly there was a spotlight in their faces and the police came out of nowhere and restrained her. Cuffs were slipped on him as well but even so, never was he so glad to have the police come and arrest him. Courtney was acting like a freaking lunatic and yelling she was going to get a lawyer to fight this unlawful arrest and sue their asses back to the Stone Age for this imbalance of justice.

It turned out it was their neighbor Sierra. She was a bit crazy herself and was always getting involved in everyone's business but she was the one who had called the police to their house when she saw that things were getting out of hand. He was going to have to shake her hand and thank her. He might even agree to do that stupid photo-shoot she wanted, he was so happy. She had just saved his life calling the police. No one else had. He knew that there were others peeping through windows to see what was going in but none of the other bastards called. They just watched the show. He could have been beaten to death out there before anyone made a call and he wouldn't have put it past Courtney. He did not know how but she was a black belt karate master without the self-control which is putting weapons into the hands of idiots who desperately want to use them.

He was lead into the interrogation room where they took of the handcuffs and in walks the most beautiful man Duncan had ever seen. While Duncan normally considered himself straight and liked girls, most of the time, the term beautiful certainly applied to this shining perfect example of the human race that all standards look towards. Straight white perfect teeth, a smile betwixt a smirk and a laugh, eyes that shone with intelligence, a piercing intimate stare, long silky smooth black hair, a muscular toned fit body evident beneath the blue police uniform, tall but not too tall like 6 feet, etc. It was completely disarming. The stranger was only a few feet away and was leaning forward and Duncan dropped his mouth open in awe.

"Um, what are you doing?" The guy asked and Duncan was snapped out of it.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What were you doing?" asked the stranger and Duncan almost felt himself fall under what spell the guy was casting before he shook his head, trying to clear his head of whatever hormones or magic spell the guy was casting over him. He was betting those lips were as plush as they looked but he was not going to say that.

"Nothing." Duncan took a seat in the chair and watched Mr. Perfect do the same. He must have stepped into an alternative universe because there is no way a person could be that beautiful and a policeman. There had to be a flaw somewhere.

"Your girlfriend Courtney has been arrested," the guy said and Duncan was surprised.

"Really?"

"For resistance, assaulting a police officer, making a scene, etc." He winced for a second. "Damn that girl was loud. I've seen my share of out of control girls who certainly make a fuss but I have never heard a more annoying voice in my life."

"Tell me about it. So why am I here?" Duncan asked.

"I just need your statement about what's going on, you're not in trouble this time."

"Hey are you new because I've never seen you before," Duncan said. "I would definitely remember you if I had."

"Yeah, I'm a rookie. I just graduated academy a few weeks ago."

"Congratulations," Duncan said. "So how long is the bitch going to serve?"

"A few weeks while an investigation is taken and depending on the results may go to court."

"I see." Duncan remained silent for a moment.

"Anyhow, what's your name?" He finally asked.

"Alejandro."

"Alejandro huh? Well let's just get this done okay? What do you want to know?"

After giving his statement a couple of times and telling Alejandro things he had never told anybody else like Courtney hitting him and just exactly how often it happened and what she said about him, he watched Alejandro's face wince as he shook his head.

"You should have come in sooner," Alejandro told him. "That sort of stuff you went through, it isn't right."

"I guess not, but it was just Courtney. I couldn't do that to her. Not to mention no one would believe me. Very few ever do. Even if they had, they wouldn't have done something. Courtney has a way of intimidating people."

"Well this certainly changes things. I'm going to try to keep her as far away from you as possible and try to put her where she belongs."

"Good luck," Duncan said seriously. "Can I go?" Before he did something stupid.

"Yes." Duncan nodded and he started out the door before stopping.

"I just realized I'm single," he said turning to look at Alejandro. Alejandro had a blank face though that he couldn't read.

"Good for you." Slightly disappointed Duncan nodded and left.

He must have been in a shock or daze because when he woke up the next day, Duncan had completely forgotten what happened and tried to call and look for her before he remembered what had happened. When he did, he felt like laughing and jumping for joy. It was a good thing he was alone because he actually did, turning on his favorite music and fist-pumping and bouncing around like a kid on sugar. He was finally free of her! One would have thought that he would have been at least a little sad but he really wasn't. In fact, it felt like there was a great weight that had been removed from him. That made a point to him that if he had been that miserable, why hadn't he left sooner and why on earth had he loved her? He wasn't sure of the answers himself but at least she was gone from his life, assuming she went to jail for a bit. She also had a restraining order against her from approaching him.

Heading out to the club the first time in months, Duncan got himself a drink and was sitting there when who should walk in but Alejandro. He wasn't in his police uniform but was in a red button up with the top buttons undone showing off the top of his chest, and blue jeans. Duncan tried to hide but Alejandro must have seen him as next thing he knew, Alejandro was right there beside him ordering his own drink. Glancing over, Alejandro acted surprised to see him.

"Oh hey Duncan! What are you doing here?"

"Umm, celebrating?" Perhaps it was just alcohol induced fantasy but Duncan felt that Alejandro seemed to be checking him out. At least he hoped so, and not seeing if he was actually old enough to drink which would be just awkward. Alejandro's eyes gazed into what felt like the deepest part of his soul and next thing he knows, Duncan is asking Alejandro to dance with him. With a smirk, Alejandro agreed and they both went to the floor where they got it going.

Duncan was surprised that Alejandro was an amazing dancer. The way he danced had to have been a crime. Everyone watched the man of steel break down on the floor and it was an amazing show. It almost shamed Duncan to watch because he there was no way anyone could match that but when Alejandro grabbed and dragged him out, he pretty much was forced to dance with him. It was fun dancing and then they had shots, then they danced some more. Then they had more shots together which was a bit weird but sure didn't feel like it. The irony was that it wasn't Duncan who was the first to break. Alejandro must have less control when drinking so next thing Duncan knows, Alejandro was twerking against him, not that Duncan really cared. Course he was a bit drunk himself, but not like Alejandro who was beginning to do some weird silly things that Duncan wondered how on earth Alejandro became a police officer. Pulling the bigger man behind him, they made their way out when Alejandro pushed him against an alley wall and started kissing him roughly.

It was a bit of a surprise but Duncan enjoyed it. Alejandro's lips really were that plush and smooth and he was a good kisser, despite the drunken sloppiness. Being the more sober one for once, Duncan had to regrettably interrupt and turn his head away which made Alejandro kiss his cheek instead. Making an annoyed huff, Alejandro tried again before Duncan could shake his head. When Alejandro tried to suck on his mouth, Duncan pulled back hard.

"No. I've got a better idea." Alejandro looked at him confused.

"Let's head to my place." It took a few moments for it to sink into Alejandro's alcohol fogged mind but then he grinned.

"Okay." He followed Duncan to his car when he suddenly checked the license plates and tail lights."

"Really?" Duncan asked.

"It's against…against the law if you drive without them but you're all good." Alejandro said goofily. It was beginning to feel surreal this whole thing but Duncan shrugged it off, pulling Alejandro into the car and then getting in himself.

"Headlights," Alejandro told him and Duncan rolled his eyes as he turned them on. He was fully aware thank you very much! It was actually kind of funny though driving a drunk officer who himself went beyond the legal limit and probably would have been arrested if Alejandro had tried to drive. Soon they were back at his house and the minute they went in the door, Alejandro was on him again. It was clear what he wanted which made Duncan horny as well. It had been a long enough time after all and Alejandro was absolutely stunning, perhaps even more so with his hair mussed up like that, sweating from all that dancing and his clothes all askew. It was hard to keep Alejandro off until they reached the bedroom but as soon as they did, Alejandro's face lit up in recognition. Reaching for Duncan, he grabbed air as Duncan moved back.

"Where are your handcuffs?" he asked teasingly.

"In my car," Alejandro said. Duncan shook his head before grinning.

"Hang on, I got a pair of my own," he said rummaging through his drawer.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" Alejandro asked almost soberly.

"Having had them slipped on enough times, I had to have a pair of my own, especially since I discovered how fun they could be." Alejandro laid there while Duncan cuffed both hands to the headboard. Taking a breath, Duncan looked and appreciated the sight before him before he reached out and pretty much ripped Alejandro's clothes off, buttons flying. Soon Alejandro was shirtless and he was built. Clearly he went to the gym a lot which made sense since police officers generally had to be in good shape, though not always given the stereotype of fat donut loving policemen, but in this case Alejandro was. There didn't seem to be any extra fat anywhere really except for the slight bloat from the number of drinks both had consumed, but otherwise hard muscle. A perfect six pack, thick biceps and chest, tanned, it was beautiful. Running his hands up and down, Duncan shivered in pleasure as did Alejandro as he traced each and every plane.

It was very different from being with a girl, though he hadn't been with anyone for such a while that it was taking quite a bit of his taxed self-restraint to not rush to the good part. Soon enough his shirt came off as well before he resumed his exploration. It was fascinating how pale white he was against Alejandro. Duncan wasn't someone who tanned and while he wasn't albino pale, his skin was pretty light and burned easy if he left it exposed for too long in the sun. It was kind of annoying but he lived with it and he didn't go to the beach that often so it didn't matter. He kind of wished he had skin like Alejandro's though. It was gorgeous.

Even though Alejandro was the one cuffed to the bed, Duncan was the one all of a sudden feeling exposed. Just looking at Alejandro then brought feelings of inadequacy at the most inopportune moment which almost ruined the mood as he became self-conscious of all of his flaws. Like the fact that he hadn't done this for a while, especially with a guy, and that said guy was a fitness god and while he didn't look so bad, he had put on a bit of weight around his middle in recent months with less gym time and more eating. If only it was a few months ago when he actually had abs instead of this somewhat flabby gut.

"What are you waiting for?" Alejandro grumbled. "Just get on with it."

"I'm not…disgusting am I?" Duncan asked.

"Are you serious right now?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes."

"You look great so hurry up and f*** me already." Alejandro demanded. That sounded like a bit of a lie because 'he looks great?' There was no way he did but it made Duncan motivated to do it before Alejandro sobered up and realized what a bad idea this was. Getting ready he felt Alejandro's hard muscles again as he slowly yanked down Alejandro's pants. Then he reached for Alejandro's boxers and stopped for a moment as he felt what was inside. Oh god this was going to hurt a bit as it was huge. He couldn't wait and slid them off using his teeth.

It was huge as he expected. Looking at Alejandro, he saw Alejandro grinning at him and gesturing. Alright then let's do this. "I'm going to give you the ride of your life," Duncan said to Alejandro who smirked.

"Get to it," he demanded bossily which especially excited his, not that it hadn't been before. It was hurting and it was a struggle to get his pants off, though he masked it off by pretending it was a game as he slowly inched his pants off. He doubted if Alejandro bought it but he looked entranced all the same which was a total turn-on. Then, Duncan did as he was told.

When Duncan awoke, he had been curled around Alejandro's big chest. "Hey there," he felt it rumble and Duncan looked up into those brilliant eyes.

"Hi," he said shyly. He felt a lot more embarrassed now than he had last night, though he certainly did not regret it.

"That was fun," Alejandro drawled.

"You're still here," Duncan said in surprise.

"Of course I am. Kind of the point of handcuffs don't you think?"

"Well yeah but surely you know how to get out of those?" Duncan said.

"Oh I do and I could have left these at any time but this was so much more fun."

"You…liked it?" Duncan asked.

"I thought that would be obvious from last night considering. Oh and you're a wild tiger rawrr."

"What the heck?" Duncan asked confused.

"I don't know but you certainly had energy which was amazing." With a couple of twists and a clink, Alejandro's hands were free.

So you really could have done that at any time," Duncan said impressed and then realized the implications. Alejandro smirked at his expression.

"Yep, I was hoping for a bit of a repeat."

"You're not drunk," Duncan said in shock.

"Nope, completely sober right now."

"And you still want to have sex with me?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't there some rules or something against that?"

"We're two consenting legal age adults are we not?"

"I guess true…but I'm not ugly?"

"I would have thought we established this as I want to do it again."

"But I'm not as good-looking as you and I have a bit of…" Duncan jiggled his gut slightly, showing him. Alejandro grinned slightly.

"Oh come on, that's hardly anything. I'm not a fitness Nazi for other people and I've seen far worse. Besides it suits you and it sure as heck didn't slow you down last night." Alejandro waggled his eyebrows suggestively in a way that made Duncan laugh. "There you go, just smile man. You have a cute smile."

"So this wasn't just a booty call?" Duncan asked.

"Not in the slightest. I would have escaped my handcuffs and left already if it was. Also, I don't pick out random people for one night stands, especially sad sexy ones like you, no matter how drunk I am."

"Uh yeah," Duncan said, not sure what to do with that.

"You're actually quite pretty" This was getting weird and Duncan wondered if he was getting punked.

"No I'm not. Not like you."

"No you are. Anyhow, enough with the self-deprecation. I'm hungry and I either want food, sex, or both, whichever's good with you."

"I guess we could have breakfast?" Duncan asked,

"Okay, breakfast it is. I'm going to make scrambled eggs. Sound good?"

"Okay. I think I have some eggs," Duncan said. This was bizarre, and he hoped that if this was just some dream he wouldn't wake up yet. Alejandro smirked as he made himself at home in the kitchen, making eggs.

"So…" Duncan started.

"So…" Alejandro replied back waiting.

"Thanks for making breakfast?"

"You're welcome." They waited there in silence then while Alejandro made the eggs. When they were done, Duncan got plates and set up the table for them. Sitting down they started on the eggs.

"Wow these are really good," Duncan said, sounding surprised.

"They are," Alejandro agreed, smirking as Duncan hurriedly ate them and then got up to help himself to another serving. Alejandro ate more slowly, just enjoying Duncan's reactions. While he agreed he was a pretty good cook, it was just simple eggs. Duncan clearly liked them though as he even got thirds since Alejandro had made quite a bit. He could see how Duncan put on weight but as he told Duncan, a bit of belly suited him. It could even stand to be bigger should that happen. At the minute though Duncan was leaning back in the chair, hands on his stomach in contentment

"That was –uuurrppp-good," Duncan said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Glad you liked it," Alejandro said as he put his hands onto Duncan's stomach and started rubbing it as well. "Ready for more of last night?"

"Nah, I'm too full right now," Duncan said.

"That's okay. Let me return the favor," Alejandro said as he knelt down and played with the rim of Duncan's pants. Duncan didn't say no.


End file.
